


A Home for Our Love

by ctmpatsdeels



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Drama, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctmpatsdeels/pseuds/ctmpatsdeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Patsy x Delia. My take on a repressed lesbian couple finally getting a flat together, and their first taste of privacy. The accident doesn't happen but some communication issues lead to drama, then romance, and yes, smut. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Home for Our Love

**Author's Note:**

> Some shameless smut. Why isn't there more for this pair? Merry Christmas!

Patsy looked over at Delia, who was on a stepladder arranging their new modern-print china in their freshly scrubbed cupboards. She grinned at the concentration Delia applied to the task, making sure the placement of every plate, bowl, and mug was just so. "You're really working hard, sweetheart," Patsy teased. "Well, someone's got to sort out the placement of our china. You know, keeping the most used items in the most accessible places. We'll save seconds every morning we don't have to reach a top shelf just to grab a mug!" Delia was really taking this seriously apparently. "Okay, okay, I hear you darling. How can I help?" asked Patsy. "Well, for starters, you could stop staring at my backside while I work on this ladder and actually open some of these boxes," Delia said with a cheeky grin. She loved it that she could make Patsy blush. She was one of the few people who could unsettle that composed exterior, and of course Patsy's cheeks tinged red right on cue. "Well…I wouldn't say staring...I mean, of course I did notice..." Patsy stammered. Delia threw her head back and laughed heartily, "My goodness, love, who knew you could get so tongue tied? I rather like having such an effect on you." Their eyes met and held one another's gaze just long enough to remind them of the subtle tension in the air that still existed between them.

Two nights before, they had shared a picnic on the floor of their flat. Delia told Patsy her dreams for their future; about fresh flowers on windowsills and wanting to smell bleach when she got home because it meant Patsy was there, or had just left. Patsy had swooned at her romantic words, absolutely in love with this woman. When Delia had first suggested sharing a flat, she mentioned how they could "wave each other off each morning, and then come home and close the door at night." Patsy had felt her stomach flip at the double meaning and raised an eyebrow at Delia in acknowledgement of her words. Since the night Patsy had agreed to share a flat, there was a lightness to their relationship that came from knowing they would find a place to be together. Patsy had never felt closer to another person and wanted to kick herself for holding back. 

Patsy knew that once they finally got a flat together, they could be open to express themselves fully; in ways they had each only dreamt of before. Years of built up repression was starting to take its toll. Patsy remembered back to a night out with Delia at their usual café, just a few weeks ago. Delia suggested that perhaps they should just get married to men and finally give into society's expectations of women. "You don't really want to get married do you?" Patsy had asked. "Yes, more than anything… To you, you fool! But we can't, so that's that." Delia's words had broken Patsy's heart. She had never in her life felt so desperate; wracking her brain to figure out any way that she could hold on to Delia. Just days later, she had promised Delia they wouldn't live as they had, they would find a way to be together. The thought of Delia turning her away, of rejecting her for a traditional life and marriage with a man, was still something she worried about. Yes they had the flat now, but she still couldn't offer her marriage or a life out in the open. For that reason, Patsy still felt a reluctance to give herself fully to Delia. What if she really opened herself up, gave Delia every part of herself, and it wasn't enough to keep her from leaving.

That first night in the flat, after the picnic, they decided to assemble their bed frame so they wouldn't be sleeping on a mattress on the floor. It was relatively easy, and before long they were placing the mattress on the frame. They made the bed together, with newly purchased sheets, sharing intense glances as they tucked everything in. Patsy and Delia loved each other madly. They had shared many close, private moments together over the years. However, they'd never been fully intimate, out of fear of being caught or not having a safe place to be together. Now that they had privacy, neither could shake the feelings of anticipation.

It was getting late, and although they didn't want the evening to end, Delia had a shift at the hospital in the morning. "So, do you want to take a bath first...or I suppose I could...or, we could wait 'til morning. Sorry, I wish I knew your routine, how you like to do things. I guess we'll learn that soon enough, right?" said Delia, feeling uncharacteristically nervous around Patsy. "It's fine, darling. I'll go first, if you don't mind. I'll be quick so I don't use up all the hot water." With that, she gave Delia's hand a quick squeeze, and offered a sweet smile to reassure her. Closing the door to the bathroom though, Patsy tensed with anxiety. Despite appearances, she felt herself panicking at the thought of sharing a bed with Delia. They had flirted and danced around the subject for weeks now. Each making thinly veiled comments insinuating what their new-found privacy could offer. Now that it could really happen, Patsy's insecurities came bubbling up again. "What if I'm not enough for her? What if I'm not what she really wants? What if she leaves me after we..." Patsy couldn't stop her mind from worrying.

In the other room, Delia was sat on the side of the bed, nervously playing with a loose string on her shirt. She was having her own insecurities. "What if I make a fool of myself? What if she doesn't like it, or wants us to stop? How do I figure out what she wants me to do?" Delia was by far the bolder, more expressive one between the two of them. Patsy was the one always blushing and acting nervous about any mention of intimate things. Yet here Delia was, scared and unsure. She was sure of one thing though; no matter what her fears, she wanted this, all of this, with Patsy. Twenty minutes later, she heard the door to the bedroom open and saw Patsy walk in, dressed in her blue and white striped pyjamas. "It's all yours, dear," Patsy said while drying off her hair with a towel. Patsy looked gorgeous and Delia felt herself buzz with pleasant feelings that helped her confidence a bit. "Alright, I'll just be a minute, love. If you…wanted to get into bed..." she said, giving a playful wink. Patsy gave a small smile, "Yes, of course, see you soon!" she said with a bit of false enthusiasm.

In the shower, Delia couldn't stop picturing Patsy in her pyjamas with wet hair. As the water ran over her face, it occurred to her that they'd never had an opportunity to share these parts of the day with each other before. She felt relief that now they could finally truly be together. She had dreamt of this day almost since the moment she met Patsy. It hadn't taken her long after first meeting Patsy to know she was the one. Delia had always known it would be hard for them, and sometimes she wondered how they would ever manage to share a life together. Now that it was happening, she almost couldn't believe it. She thought back to a time not that long ago, when their situation felt like it would never get better. One night, in anger and frustration, she had stormed out on Patsy after making a flippant comment about how marrying a man would be so much easier. She hadn't really meant it. She knew that was never going to be the life she chose, but she said it anyway. Patsy was always so careful in public, always looking around to see who was watching, and Delia couldn't stand how it made her feel bad about a love she wasn't ashamed of. She knew it had hurt Patsy, but things had gotten so much better since then. Now, she wanted to show Patsy just how much she adored her, how she could never want anyone else.

Delia had chosen a new lace-trimmed nightgown for this evening. It wasn't anything risqué, but it made her feel pretty, and she wanted to look nice for Patsy. As she stood ready to leave the bathroom, she wondered if she was being too forward. Maybe Patsy wasn't ready like she was yet. It had seemed like an unspoken agreement between the two of them existed about what they each wanted once they had a place together. Surely, Delia hadn't imagined all the flirtation and innuendos between them that suddenly seemed more explicit and carried the weight of new possibilities. She gave herself one last quick glance in the mirror, felt good about what she saw, and left to meet Patsy in the bedroom.  
Patsy was lying under the covers reading a book when Delia appeared, looking like a vision in her white and slightly sheer nightgown. She had to stop her jaw from dropping open. She'd never seen a lovelier sight. Her heart suddenly sped up, nearly beating itself out of her chest. Delia saw Patsy staring and felt pleased with her choice in nightwear. She pulled back the covers and slipped into bed beside her. "Are you finished reading, darling?" Delia asked. Patsy nodded "Yes, just waiting on you. Should I turn out the light?" Delia sort of wanted to keep the light on, to see Patsy covered in light so she wouldn't miss any detail, but she thought it might be easier on them both to have the cover of darkness this time. "Sure, love. You can turn it off."

Patsy felt Delia move closer and press her body against her. Lying on their sides, the feeling of her full body pressed so close made Patsy dizzy for a moment and all thoughts and worries fled from her mind so that only feelings were left. "Is this ok?" Delia whispered, pressing a kiss next to Patsy's ear. "God, you're lovely." Patsy could barely catch her breath to whisper back, "Yes, love, it's perfect. You're perfect." Delia's kisses soon made their way to Patsy's lips. The kisses were soft, gentle and made her sigh into Delia's mouth. Encouraged, Delia explored her mouth further, increasing the pressure as her own pulse quickened. Patsy allowed herself to reach out and stroke Delia's side and Delia responded by placing her own hand on Patsy's hip, pulling her closer still, so their hips were pressed tightly together. The fabric of Delia's nightgown was soft against her palm but Patsy felt the overwhelming urge to reach her hand under it to feel the skin beneath instead. She was suddenly scared of her desire. She knew where it was leading; a place they couldn't go back from.

"Wait, hold on, darling." Patsy wanted to kick herself for saying the words, for stopping the pleasure, for interrupting the best moment of her life. "What is it, sweetheart?" Delia immediately pulled back, worried that she had done something horribly wrong, as she had feared. "I just...I think maybe...well, I'm a bit tired is all. I'm sorry, is it alright if we go to sleep now?" Patsy cringed at her weak, pathetic excuse. She knew the woman beside her well enough to know she would immediately see right through her. Delia's heart sank, "She's lying," she thought to herself, "I've messed up everything." Delia tried to hold back the tears and conceal the tightness in her throat as she spoke, "Of course, I'm sorry. It has been a long day, let's sleep." With a chaste peck on the lips, they turned their backs to one another and pretended to sleep, each feeling a hollowed kind of sorrow in their hearts.

Delia was hurt and her mind was racing. "What did I do wrong? I really thought she wanted this too. Maybe she didn't like it. My God, she'd rather go to sleep than be with me. After all this time, all the waiting, I wasn't good enough." Her tears wet her pillow and she spent hours stifling the sound of her sniffles. Meanwhile, Patsy was in her own sort of hell. She knew she'd hurt the woman she loved. It hadn't escaped her notice how flirty Delia had been recently, trying to say what she wanted from Patsy without actually saying it. She knew Delia had made herself vulnerable for her. "How could I do this to her? How could I have the most beautiful woman in the world offering herself to me and I reject her? Even if she did leave me afterward, at least I'd have her for myself in these moments. At least I'd have these times to treasure forever. Why would she even want me now? After this..." Patsy thought.

They’d had an unusually cold rapport over breakfast the next morning. Patsy didn't have to work, so she'd gotten up before Delia to make breakfast. It wasn't much, they hadn't even unpacked everything for the kitchen yet, but they shared eggs and toast with coffee. It was meant as a sort of olive branch. Delia wasn't feeling so receptive though. She had been lied to, and she didn't know why. All she could think of was that Patsy must want to leave her. They'd made an attempt at a life together, but with the physical aspect attached, Patsy must not have liked it. Her head throbbed from lack of sleep and hours of crying. She knew Patsy had heard her sniffling through the night, but still didn't offer any comfort or words of explanation. Patsy sensed Delia's anger and knew she'd have to do something to fix this mess she'd created. She didn't know where to start. Before she knew it, Delia was dressed in her uniform and out the door for work.

Patsy had spent the day trying to clean up the flat and sort out some of the boxes. It had been slow going. Every few minutes, she'd stop to wipe away the tears that wouldn't stop flowing. She worried that her actions had ruined everything beyond repair. After years of waiting, how could Delia ever forgive her behavior last night? Hours passed and soon Patsy was anticipating Delia's key in the door. She'd picked up some fish and chips from Delia's favorite place on the corner. She'd spent a good chunk of the day trying to assemble the table and chairs for their dining room so they could have a proper dinner together that night. She knew it wouldn't be easy, but she had to try and make things right. She hoped Delia would see the effort she was making. 

Only, Delia's key wasn't in the door when it should have been. An hour passed, with Patsy pacing the floor, then two. She was worried like she'd never been before in her life. Her stomach was so twisted in knots, she had to take deep breaths to keep from retching. She just knew Delia was leaving her. It wasn't like her to be late and she took off so quickly for work, she hadn't even said goodbye. Patsy pictured in her mind someone showing up in the morning to fetch Delia's things and never hearing from her again. Then, her mind took a darker turn. What if something's happened to her? She knew most people respected any woman in a nurse's uniform enough to not try anything, even in London. Still, accidents happen, and now that Patsy had thought of all the horrible possibilities, she was angry at herself for not considering it sooner. Frantically, Patsy threw on her coat and headed out to look for Delia.

First, she decided to trace Delia's route from the hospital to the flat. She looked in all of the shops or cafes along the way too. When she finally made it to the hospital, she checked in to see if Delia was there, pretending it was a casual question from a friend checking to see if she was still around. According to the nurse she'd spoken to, Delia had left after her shift. She wanted to find out if there was a possibility of Delia being in the hospital as a patient. Not wanting to seem suspicious, she left and called the hospital from a phone box. She made up a story about a female friend who may have been in an accident in the last couple of hours. No one fitting Delia's description had been admitted. That offered Patsy some relief. She decided to check all of Delia's favorite places next. Hours later, after exhausting every idea she had, Patsy returned to their flat.

She walked in the front door to see Delia sitting at the table. Relief and anger fought for control of Patsy's behavior. Hot tears began to stream down her face as she tried to stop herself from falling in a heap on the ground. Instead, her anger strengthened her, "Where in God's name have you been?! How could you be so careless? I have been all over London looking for you, worried you'd been hurt. Do you have any idea what you've put me through?" Patsy yelled. She didn't know what she'd expected Delia's reaction to be, but she was surprised when she saw it. Delia looked up slowly from her lap to Patsy's face, took in Patsy's demeanor, and let out a strangled, choking sob. Shoulders heaving, she let her head fall onto her arms on the table, and broke Patsy's heart with her pain. It was then that Patsy really took in her appearance. Delia had on her ambulance uniform, "She must have had a shift with the volunteer ambulance after work," Patsy thought. She looked a mess, her hair was all over the place and her uniform was askew. The brief glimpse Patsy had gotten of her face had shown a strain and exhaustion she'd never seen before. Patsy thought back to the night before, hearing Delia's sniffles, knowing she had been crying all night. Her heart softened, and her concern overtook anything else she was feeling.

"I thought you were leaving me," Delia whispered between sobs, "I came home and you weren't here. You're never out this late. I'm sorry, I thought I told you I was on the ambulance tonight. Please don't be mad. I can't take it tonight." Patsy was flabbergasted, "Why would I leave you, darling? I love you. I don't want to ever be without you." She sat down next to Delia and lifted her face by the chin, "Hey, look at me, darling," Delia's eyes met her own and she tried to make her feel the sincerity in her words, "I couldn't ever leave you. I'm hopeless without you, can't you see that? When you didn't come home, I thought you had left me...after last night... I'm sorry I yelled at you, I was just so worried and scared. I didn't know where you were, you didn't tell me about your ambulance shift. Look, all that matters is I love you, you're safe, and it sounds like neither of us are leaving the other." 

Patsy couldn't help feeling like everything was her fault. All the anguish, the pain she'd caused her love, could have been prevented if she'd just been honest with Delia about her feelings and insecurities. She couldn't conceive how Delia had thought she'd ever leave her. Then again, she'd thought Delia was capable of the same thing. She looked at her worn-out sweetheart, and ached to make her feel better. 

Delia was still trying to process what Patsy had said. She almost couldn't believe that Patsy really meant it. She felt like such a fool last night, and was so upset that morning, she really thought she'd pushed her away for good when she came home to an empty flat. It was the worst feeling she'd ever felt. Lost in her thoughts, trying to make sense of it all, she was startled by Patsy's sudden presence so close to her. She'd knelt on the floor at Delia's feet and wrapped her arms tightly around her waist, pressing her face against her chest. It was exactly what they both needed. Delia stroked Patsy's head with one hand and pulled her closer to her body with the other. They stayed like that for several minutes, comforting each other in silence. They both felt their strained muscles relaxing into the embrace. When they finally moved from their position, it was Patsy who pulled back first. Only it wasn't to move away from Delia.

Delia felt the loss of Patsy's body heat immediately and intensely. They could have stayed holding each other like that forever as far as she was concerned; but she could sense a shift in the atmosphere that made her rethink that stance. Patsy was looking at her with stormy, passionate eyes. In what felt like an instant, Patsy's hands were in her hair, releasing her locks to fall down at her shoulders. Patsy snaked her hands through the hair to massage the scalp underneath and Delia moaned at the sensation. "I've always loved seeing your hair down, you know. It makes me feel like I get to see a part of you that the rest of the world can't. It's sexy." 

Patsy never talked like that, she was always so reserved. Her words made Delia shiver. Patsy grinned at the effect she had on Delia, "Did I mention that I love your lips? Sometimes, I look at them and all thoughts disappear except for the desire to kiss you hard, until I feel your chest heave as you try to catch your breath." Patsy didn't know where this boldness was coming from, but she was tired of never saying what she felt, of holding back from the one person she was meant to share everything with. As for Delia, her eyes had gone wide in disbelief at what was happening. Usually, she was the forward one, and this change in roles had her feeling confused but excited. It only took Patsy a moment to press her lips to Delia's. The kiss was heavy, even forceful, but full of all the love and longing Patsy had been holding back. She wasn't afraid of rejection anymore. She loved this woman and belonged to her. She now knew that with all her heart. When the kiss ended, they were both breathless and flushed. Patsy placed a gentle kiss on the tip of Delia's nose, got up from her knees, and sat in the chair beside Delia again, grabbing her hands to hold and said, "Sweetheart, we need to talk."

They stayed up for an hour more, confessing their insecurities and their desires. Now Delia knew how much her comment about getting married to men had affected Patsy. "Pats, you are the only one for me. I could never marry a man. When I said that, I was frustrated; but only because of how much I wanted to be with you! It was killing me. Don't you know how unhappy I would be without you? This is what I want! You, here with me, in our own place, together. Only, I want to really be together. I was gutted last night, when you pushed me away. I thought I had forced you to do something you didn't want. I need to know that you want it too. We've waited so long, but I'll wait as long as it takes for you to be ready."

"Oh, sweetie, I am ready! You have no idea how hard it was to stop last night. That nightgown, your warm body pressed to mine...I can safely say that I've never wanted anything more. I'm sorry I lied to you. I wasn't tired and we both knew that. I hate myself for letting you cry all night and not saying something. I only did it because I had all these horrible thoughts that I wasn't enough for you. I convinced myself that if we were intimate, you might still decide to leave me and I'd never recover. So, I pushed you away. Not because I wasn't ready. God, I've been ready for ages!" Patsy couldn't help but chuckle. When she looked up, Delia was laughing too. Patsy continued "In fact, I'm so ready, I'd strip stark naked right now," at this, Delia tilted her head and grinned "but...I can see how exhausted you are. You've been working all day, on no sleep, thanks to me," Patsy said guiltily. "So, I propose that we hold each other all night and sleep in as long as you want since neither of us work tomorrow. Then, when we wake up, we can see where the day takes us..." With that, the two tired ladies made their way to bed and slept soundly, in each other’s arms.

After a flirtatious breakfast, they found themselves trying to finish unpacking the last of their kitchen items. This is how Delia came to be on a stepladder arranging their new china; teasing Patsy about staring at her backside. They had each felt the sexual tension building all morning. As they showered and dressed, each giving the other their privacy, they were amazed at their self-control. Patsy had visions of joining her love in the bath, or surprising her in the bedroom, telling her not to bother with getting dressed at all; but she lost her nerve. It seems old habits die hard, and Patsy had lost some of her bravado from the night before. It explained her blushing profusely at Delia's teasing. Delia liked seeing Patsy squirm a little. More-so, now that they had expressed their mutual longing the night before. They both knew what was going to happen, and soon; they just didn't know who would initiate it.

Patsy made quick work of putting away the last few boxes of odds and ends. "Well, darling, it's official! We are finally settled in!" She put her arms around the shorter woman and pulled her in for a kiss. Patsy drew her head back and Delia basked in the adoring gaze shining down from her love's face. "How did I ever get so lucky to have you for my own?" Patsy asked. Delia laughed and replied "Well, you must be as lucky as me because I've got a woman so beautiful, she'd make anyone jealous of me." Patsy gave her best smile at Delia's flattery "Is that so?" she asked, placing gentle kisses along Delia's face as she spoke. "Well, I'm not jealous. I'm perfectly pleased with what I've got." Delia grinned, "Mmm, you think you're quite witty, don't you?" Patsy feigned shock, "I've certainly never had any complaints from you before!" she said, giving Delia a gentle poke in the ribs and making her giggle. "This is nice," Delia said, "just being ourselves, having privacy. I don't think it'll ever get old."

"No, I don't think so. After everything we've been through to get here, I'm never taking you or our relationship for granted," Patsy said earnestly. "I want to marry you, Deels." Delia smiled but looked sad too, "Sweetheart, I want that more than anything; but it's no use wanting something we can't have. I know what I said before, but this is enough for me. Just being with you, forever, that's what I want, and that's what I've got. We don't have to be married to be committed, which is a good thing since it's not legal." Patsy looked at Delia's face, and despite her words, Patsy knew there was a sadness that they couldn't live as other couples do. 

Weeks ago, after the night Patsy had promised Delia they'd find a way to be together, she had made a big decision. She went out and bought a diamond ring for Delia. She wanted to marry the love of her life, legal or not. It had been hidden away in a shoebox while she waited for the right moment. She had almost given it to Delia their first night in the flat, before all her insecurities got in the way. "That night might have gone a whole lot differently," she thought. Patsy just knew that this was the missing piece in their relationship. She wanted to be married; even if it was only official between the two of them. "Darling, marriage is more than a piece of paper. No one can tell us that we're not married, if we choose to be. It's a promise, a commitment, and vows between two people. I don't see why we can't have that. We don't need permission. I meant what I said, I want to marry you, Deels." 

With that, Patsy was down on one knee. Pulling the diamond ring from her trouser pocket, she looked up to see the surprise on Delia's face. Feeling suddenly overwhelmed with emotion, Patsy allowed herself to cry and be vulnerable in the moment. "Delia, I have loved you since I first knew you. When I first saw you, I didn't know if you were like me or not but I knew you were kind, funny, and beautiful and I wanted to be your friend. Later, I wanted to be much more than friends and to my relief, you felt the same. Nothing could have prepared me for the love I feel for you and it just grows stronger each day. I didn't think I'd ever let my guard down for anyone, but with you, I couldn't stop myself. With you, I have a family again. I don't ever want to be without you. My darling, will you marry me?"

Delia was breathless. She could not believe what was happening. Watching Patsy's tears fall throughout her romantic proposal made them form in Delia's own eyes as she took in the meaning behind Patsy's words. Delia found herself kneeling with Patsy on the ground, allowing the gorgeous red-headed woman to take her hand and place a ring on it. "Yes, I will marry you, my love. I'm sorry I don't have a ring for you yet, but I will get one. I have wanted to be your wife since the second you let me first kiss you. I knew then that we were a match and you were the only one I could ever want. Every day I am with you feels like a gift. I really can't believe I found you but since I have, I am never letting you go." 

Patsy's face lit up with a smile. "Shall we say our vows now? I want to be married already," she said with a laugh. Delia tucked a wisp of hair behind her ear and held Patsy's hands in her own. "I think we should. I can't wait either," she grinned. Looking into Patsy's eyes, she knew immediately what to say. "My darling Pats, I vow to love you and only you forever. I promise to be the safe place for you to go when you are vulnerable and my arms will always be open to embrace you. I vow to stick by you in good times and bad. I promise that you will never need wonder where I stand because it will be beside you, always. I don't have a ring for you yet, but with this kiss, I thee wed." With that, Delia pressed a soft kiss first to Patsy's ring finger and then to Patsy's lips. 

Patsy wiped away her tears and had to clear her throat before she could speak. "My sweet Deels, I also vow to love you and only you forever. I promise to keep you safe and support you through anything, good times and bad. I promise to always save my dances for you. I promise to let myself be vulnerable with you so that you can have even the pieces of me that I try to hide from the world. I promise to wave you off each morning, and come home each night and close the door," Patsy paused, allowing Delia, this time, to raise an eyebrow, "and I promise to keep fresh flowers in the vase on the windowsill so that when you see them, you can remember my love for you. With this ring and this kiss, I thee wed." Patsy leaned forward and mimicked Delia's actions, kissing first her ring finger and then her lips. 

"Goodness, we are married, darling!" Patsy giggled into their kiss. They couldn't stop grinning at each other. "Shall we get off our knees now?" Delia asked. "Yes, I think we should. I feel some bruises starting to form," she joked. Now standing, Patsy wrapped her arms around her new bride. "May I have this dance?" she asked Delia. With delight, Delia took her hand and they spun around the room in a slow waltz as Patsy quietly hummed a tune. After several minutes, they stopped dancing, foreheads pressed together, and shared another kiss. The kiss was sweet and gentle but had them both panting soon as their grips on one another's waists grew tighter. Once again, it was Patsy pulling back first "hang on a second, love" she saw the confusion in Delia's eyes and wanted to quickly dispel any worrisome thoughts "don't worry, I just want to do something first." 

At that, she quickly swooped up the smaller woman into her arms. "I want to carry you over the threshold into our bedroom." Delia squealed at being suddenly picked up but nodded her head in approval at the suggestion. She couldn't help feeling aroused at Patsy's strength and being carried so gently by this wonderful woman into their bedroom. She liked her wife's boldness in picking her up, as Patsy often held back with most physical gestures. When they entered the bedroom, Patsy placed her on the bed carefully. "So, I guess you could say we are on our honeymoon, right?” Delia asked.

"That is what I was thinking," Patsy said, smiling down at the woman on the bed. "Do you mind if I lay down with you?" she asked with her heart beating out of her chest. "I'd mind if you didn't," Delia said sweetly. That was all the encouragement it took for Patsy to place her body gently on top of Delia's. "Am I too heavy?" she asked with concern. "No darling, you feel amazing. I love feeling you pressed against me." Hungrily, Patsy tilted her head down to capture her lover's lips. Soon, their breaths became hot against one another's mouths as their bodies began to feel warmer with each passing second. Delia moved her lips to Patsy’s neck, placing kisses to every inch of exposed skin. Reaching the collar of Patsy’s shirt, she couldn’t help but pull at the fabric to find more skin, giving herself an eyeful of what lie beneath in the process. 

Delia had to push Patsy off of her for a second. As the red head sat up, straddling her waist, chest heaving with each breath, Delia had to bite her lip to not laugh, as she watched concern and desire fight for control of Patsy's facial expressions. "What is it darling?" Patsy asked, sweeping back sweaty tendrils of hair as she tried to focus on Delia's eyes. Delia grabbed her by the collar and pulled her in for a quick lusty kiss, "I just think maybe…we might want to get undressed. It's gotten a bit hot, don't you think?" Patsy nodded at the suggestion, "I agree sweetheart. I really, really do. Besides, I saw you peeking down my shirt and it’s only fair if I get to see you now," she said cheekily.

Delia reached to unbutton her own shirt but was stopped "Let me, please?" Patsy asked. Delia smiled and lay back, giving her permission without words. From Patsy's position straddling her, Delia felt more vulnerable and exposed, but mostly excited, as each button came undone. When finally Patsy opened her shirt, exposing her bra and bare skin, Delia shivered. "Goodness, you are beautiful. Unbelievably so. Sit up, darling." Delia sat up so her wife could pull off her shirt and undo her bra. When she was finally topless, Patsy looked at her in awe and leaned in to kiss her. "Are you okay?" she asked kindly. Delia kissed her back "I am wonderful. Can I see you?"

Leaning back on her elbows, Delia watched as Patsy lifted her shirt over her head. She couldn't believe the flawless, milky smooth skin that greeted her eyes. "How can you be so perfect?" she said, sitting up to remove Patsy's bra. Now both exposed from the waist up, they couldn't hold back from pressing their bodies together. They moaned in unison at the meeting of warm soft skin. Delia dipped her head and kissed at Patsy's collarbone and neck. "That's so nice, darling" Patsy breathed out. When Delia's hands roamed to her breasts, Patsy couldn't help but look at Delia's face to watch her reaction to this new experience. She felt her stomach flip to see the desire on her lover's face. "This...this is something I have dreamt of since I first saw you." Delia said. "It's better than I dreamt. So much better. Do you know how many times I’ve had to take a cold shower after a night out with you? Just thinking about these beautiful breasts under your tight-fitting sweaters. Don’t even get me started on your trousers. I’ve often thought that you picked your outfits just to torture me.”

"You think I haven't had my own dreams?" Patsy asked, now gently stroking Delia's breasts. "I used to lie awake at night, feeling frustrated that I couldn't touch you. Feeling warm between my legs just thinking of you. And…maybe I did pick out my outfits with you in mind, but only to please you, not torture you." Delia felt herself grow suddenly wet as Patsy spoke. "Darling, you are doing crazy things to me right now," she whimpered. "I'm the same," Patsy whispered, leaning down to kiss the soft breasts below. Not one to be left out, Delia saw fit to roll Patsy onto her back, now pressing her own warm mouth to Patsy's generous breasts, placing wet kisses to every inch she could reach. 

"Darling, I need my trousers off. I'm getting...damp..." Patsy said, raising an eyebrow and giving a crooked grin. They made quick work of undressing fully, each rolling to her back and quickly flinging the unneeded clothing to the floor. In seconds, Delia was on top of her again. This time with her warm, wet center pressed against Patsy's. "Oh God," Patsy moaned "that certainly feels nice,” she said with flushed cheeks.

“I think your moans are the sexiest thing I’ve ever heard” said Delia, now gently moving against Patsy. "Is this okay?" Patsy, who had been watching their bodies move together, mesmerized, looked up, "It's amazing, don't stop." She reached up and with her fingers in Delia's hair, pulled her down to crush their mouths together. Their tongues swirled against each other in a frenzied kind of dance. Patsy was taking advantage of her position on bottom to massage Delia's breasts, running her thumb over the nipples. She felt Delia, breathing harder, moving against her as if in a trance. The wetness between them created an intense reaction as skin slid against skin so smoothly. 

“Let me touch you,” said Patsy, tracing her fingers down Delia’s stomach. Delia lifted her body up and took hold of Patsy’s hand, moving it to the center of her aching desire. Patsy felt warm wetness all over her fingers as she explored the silky smooth folds of her lover. “It’s amazing, Deels, you feel so good. I had no idea it would be like this.” Delia’s body jerked and her breath hitched when Patsy found the hardened peak of her sex. Patsy’s face glazed over with desire at this, and she focused her attention on the area that elicited such a response. “Sweetheart, ohh, Patsy…Pats…how…are you doing that?”

“It feels good?” Patsy grinned. “Shall I keep going?” she teased. Instead of a response, her wife reached down to feel Patsy’s own throbbing center. When Patsy went suddenly silent and arched her back into the touch, it was Delia’s turn to grin. “God, you are so wet. Do you like it when I touch you here?” Delia asked, rubbing the same area Patsy had been touching on her.  
Patsy stayed silent, looking wide-eyed at their hands between each other’s legs. “Because I sure like it when you touch me there.” Patsy pulled Delia down for another long kiss and when their lips pulled apart, Delia brought her hand up to lick her fingers. For a moment, Patsy looked scandalized. “Is it ok?” she asked. Delia’s face took on a decadent look of desire, “It’s amazing. You taste sweet. Do you want to try it?”

Without waiting for a response, Delia put one of her fingers in Patsy’s mouth. “See, isn’t that nice?” Patsy nodded, sucking on the finger. Even more aroused than ever, Patsy brought her own hand to her lips to taste Delia’s wetness. “Mm…you taste great, darling.” As Delia watched Patsy tasting her, her body trembled and Patsy could feel Delia’s sex throbbing against her belly where Delia was now sat. Between her own legs, Patsy felt the same sensation building. Delia lifted up and again placed Patsy’s hand between her legs. This time knowing what to do, Patsy massaged in slow circles, eliciting whimpers from the beautiful woman above her. Delia reached behind her to touch Patsy, mirroring each touch so their hands moved in unison. Patsy reached up with her free hand to massage Delia’s breast and groaned with desire. Delia looked suddenly wild, and moved to reposition herself between Patsy’s legs, grinding their throbbing centers together again. 

Patsy heard a moan, higher pitched than the others, and felt Delia press into her chest, breathing at her ear, hips moving wildly. "It's so good, darling, so good" she panted. Patsy couldn't believe what she was feeling either. "I know, baby. I feel it too." She grabbed Delia by the neck, pressing their mouths together in a kiss as they ground their hips together as one. "Is this how you like it? Is this good for you?" Delia asked between wet kisses.

"Just like this, darling. Just like this. Don't stop." Their sweat had created even more slickness between them as their bellies pushed together. Delia's back was dripping sweat, and Patsy loved wrapping her arms around the smaller woman, feeling the heat they created. Her hands slid down to grab Delia's firm bottom and pull her hips even closer. Delia gasped at the sensation. Patsy couldn't get close enough to her wife. They clung and pulled at each other like their lives depended on it. 

Patsy rolled Delia over, and Delia couldn't help but take a beautiful soft breast in her mouth. Patsy groaned, and used her weight to grind into the smaller woman. She loved how Delia's thighs wrapped tight around her, instinctually. "Sweetheart, I feel so out of control." Patsy said with a shaking voice, "I need you…so badly." Delia, put her hand to Patsy's cheek, "You have me…you have me. Look in my eyes…stay with me, sweetheart." 

Looking into her wife's eyes, Patsy felt herself shudder with arousal and could see Delia's excitement match her own. Together, their once frantic hip thrusting slowed and they were able to set a deliciously in-synch pace. Patsy could feel her eyes trying to roll back and struggled to keep her eyes locked with Delia's. Delia could feel herself slipping away soon "Patsy, I'm feeling...I can't hold on." Patsy moaned "Oh darling…I know…me too. Let go…I'm with you."

Hips moving faster again, breasts pressed together, they moved against each other, stealing kisses any time their faces met. Delia cried out, and Patsy watched in amazement as her lover's face took on a new beautiful, erotic look that she'd never seen before. Watching Delia writhe in pleasure pushed Patsy over the edge. She grabbed Delia's bottom and pushed herself against Delia to find the contact she needed, and soon she cried out too, in a voice foreign even to herself. 

When she came down from her high and opened her eyes, Delia was watching her, wide-eyed. "That was the absolute sexiest thing I have ever seen," Delia said, trying to catch her breath. Patsy placed a gentle kiss on her lips, glowing. "Oh no, that was you. When you finally let go, I couldn't hold back anymore. I've never felt anything like this before." Delia grinned, "Nor have I, love. You were amazing. I didn't know it would be like this. I love you so much." Delia felt tears form in her eyes, and Patsy soon kissed at her eyelashes. "I love you too. So much. I know it's overwhelming. I feel it too. This is only the beginning though. I have a lot more exploring to do." 

Delia smiled, wiping away her tears, "Oh do you now? Well, I've got some plans of my own in mind, Mrs." Patsy grinned, "I like the sound of that."


End file.
